DESCRIPTION: The proposed research will investigate the feasibility of producing a CD-ROM containing: (1) data collection instruments (self-administered questionnaires, interview protocols, protocols used to abstract medical/ clinical records, etc.) used in leading studies in the field of social research on aging; and (2) scales or measures which have been shown to be reliable and valid measures of social and familial relationships in gerontological research on psychological well-being, health, effective functioning, long term care; and cognitive functioning in older Americans. The instruments and scales that will comprise the CD-ROM will represent the 'best of the field' and will be chosen with guidance from a National Advisory Panel of experts in gerontology. To facilitate use of the CD-ROM, the disk will also include: (3) several related databases that provide technical information about the instruments, the scales, and the studies that produced them; and (4) search and retrieval software to help a user find those portions of the instruments and scales that might be used to measure a given research construct of current interest. User-training workshops will be conducted in Phase II in order to get feedback from potential users on the usability of the CD-ROM, to promote use of the CD- ROM, and to train users on its effective use. After the completion of Phase II, Sociometrics will support use of the CD-ROM with technical assistance.